when happy takes over
by ShadowDown
Summary: pg13 for language. happy takes over! see how messed uo there lives get! (if you like terra, dont read this. she wont have a happy ending.)
1. Default Chapter

Hehe:) I just saw sky captain and the world of tomorrow!! It was really good! I think scary/mysterious electric lance lady is like Raven. (Bai Ling) She had the sinister swirly cape, and the leather leotard. (except hers has pants and she had a head cover and goggles) shes cool though.

BUT ANYWHO....

* * *

"Raven!" Beast Boy whined, following Raven trough the halls of teen tower.

"No!"

"Aw com'on!"

"I SAID NO!" she spun around the corner, cloak snapping crisply.

"_Raven..."_ he really had got that annoying little brother thing down pat. Pity he wasn't anyone's little brother...

"NO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But It'd be _fun!"_

"And since when have I given a rats ass about whether something is fun or not?!"

"Uh, well, um, but that's not the friken' point! The point is-"

"Go shove a monkey up your ass Beast Boy!!" she screamed, slamming her door in his face. Spinning around, she groaned, annoyed, and strode over to her window. _That fuckin jerk... but that was pretty funny. Go stick a monkey up your ass... hehe_. Raven couldn't help but snicker at it herself, something quite out of character. _Monkey..ass_.._hehe_. More snickering. By the time she had un hooked the latch and swung her windows wide, she was laughing her ass off, head hanging out the window as tears of mirth streamed down her face.

Beast Boy, on the other had, was slumped against her door, defeated as usual. He had just pushed himself up from his half squat, half something else, when he heard an extraordinary sound. Pressing his ear against Ravens door, he stared, wide eyed, at the wall opposite him.

Raven.

_Laughing! _

Beast Boy collapsed into silent laughter, almost giving him self a heart attack form holding it in. not sure how long this would last, he shot down the hall way.

Within under 30 seconds, the rest of the team, Terra, (a/n: yes. Terra. I hate her, but I have a fitting end for her later. Muahahahaha!!!) Cyborg, Starfire and Robin, as well as Beast Boy himself, where stationed with ears pressed against the door to hear this catastrophic event.

They where trying so hard to keep form laughing, that they did not hear the soft sound of footsteps until the door slid open, showing Raven standing there, looking at them as if they had just announced they where from a planet somewhere in the vicinity of dung beetle, and where really fluffy bunny slippers in disguise, trying to take over the world.

(a/n: sorry. Got a little carried away there. Pretty much, she thinks they're insane. Who doesn't?)

Raven blinked once, and the whole group who had been leaning against the door fell into the room, pretty much completely squashing Raven.

After several minutes of, _ouch!_

_Oof! _

_Hey that's my head you know! _

_Move your arm!_

_Hey! That hurt! _

_There's something stuck in my ass. _

_Oh sorry. That's my foot. _

_Well then move your foot!!_

Everyone got untangled and managed to get off of a slightly deflated Raven.

"Oh here!" Beast Boy exclaimed brightly, holding up a airbed pump.

"IDIOT!!!" Raven screamed as she smacked him up side the head.

"I meant she was a little squashed. I didn't literally mean _deflated_" the author whispered into Beast Boys ear.

"Oh" it never really clicked in his mind, where did the author come form? Why was she picking on him? He just simple released it as a fact of life. Idiot...

"So, what where you all doing, clustered outside my door?" Raven asked nonchalantly, leaning against the opposite wall and crossing her arms, one foot bent slightly.

"Err, um..." the team exchanged nervous glances, not sure what to tell her.

"Well Raven.." Robin started, but was interrupted when Raven burst out laughing.

They, intern, looked at her like she was telling them that story form Azerath about the spotted chair and the mime. You know, where the mime goes up to the chair, never mind. They where giving her weird looks, ok?

"Raven, are you all right?" Beast Boy asked nervously from were he was still lying on the ground, acing pitiful and decrepit so someone would help him up.

"Oh sure im fine silly!" exclaimed Raven, grinning goofily at him. She looked down at her robes, muttering to herself.

"Oh my! How drab! I don't know _how_ she can stand wearing this color all day! And you think she's bad, you should see depression! Could she get any more boring? Oh well!" she smiled at the stunned group and walked off, singing 'some where over the rainbow'.

"She has a good voice." Beast Boy stated, finally getting up and brushing his clothes off. Cyborg glared at him, and smacked him over the head again, and sending him into the second face plant in the last 20 minutes.

"Shit. What did I do now?"

Cyborg shook his head and walked off, as the other 4 exchanged worried looks.

"What do you think is wrong with friend Raven?" Starfire asked anxiously, flitting around the room, clutching her hands together against her chest.

"Happy probably took over. Raven never was very strong anyways." Terra commented, staring emotionlessly down at Beast Boy.

"WHAT?" shouted Robin, outraged. "You think Raven is weak? Who saved you when you went missing? Eh?"

He stepped forward menacingly, forcing Terra to step back.

"Who fixed Beast Boys game consol when even Cyborg couldn't, and even by her own free will?" another step forward. Another step back.

"Who has been able to keep her emotions at bay all her life?! Not being able to express how she feels?"

Another step. It was as if Robin was trying to teach the tango to Terra, very slowly.

"When deep inside her, her fathers spirit tried to consume her soul each an every day?"

More steps.

"And who opened her heart enough to accept you into the team, to _trust_ you even?"

Terra was now pressed up against a wall, Robin leering at her from a foot or two away. "you know Terra, I think Ravens the strongest one among us. And there may come a time, where you will realize that for yourself."

Robin turned sharply and his cape gave a satisfying snap as he walked away from Terra to go converse with Starfire.

"_Sheesh_. I think everyone is this building is going through PMS"

Terra growled and kicked him in the head, in no mood for his sour jokes.

"Fuck her. PMSing bitch..."

* * *

k. really random story. and im allreaddy kinda starting to be mean to terra. mahaahahaha!!! hehe. randome outburst. :)


	2. whats that?

Green-Husky : no. robin doesn't like her. I just needed someone to scream at terra, and star and bb where very clearly not going to. And go ahead and have that party! (And don't forget to invite me!) Terra is evil!! Yey!!

dana1313: oh don't worry. Im cruel to terra. Very cruel. And proud of it too. I think I might kill her, but it'll have to be a slow painful one.

Oh, and if anyone reviews (please? makes puppy eyes) then can you tell me if you think 'love' should take over, or 'happy'?

* * *

"Lalala" raven skipped through the halls of titan's tower, normal black leotard and cape abandoned for a frilly pink dress. She trailed her hand along the wall and plants sprung from where her finger had touched the cold surface. As she passed, walls changed from the drab silver into pinks and purples.

She hummed as she spun around, entering the living room as she did so.

"Hey everyone!" she yacked cheerily. "What's for breakfast?" she plopped down at the table, receiving strange looks from everyone. (Except star, who was rambling away about how nice the tower looked with the pinks.

"Rae, girl. This is just to weird." Pointed out cyborg.

"What? I don't usually eat with you?"

"You usually don't eat."

She laughed, receiving more strange looks.

"What?"

"Raven, is something wrong? What happened to the old raven?" robin leaned in intently.

"Oh the _old_ raven? She's still here" she tapped her head. "Im just giving her a vacation."

Inside ravens head…

"You fucking stone assholes!! Let me out of here!!! She's going to make a fool of me!! Let me OUT!!"

she pounded her frail fists against the stone guards. Her attempts to get past them had ceased a while ago, and now she was at the 'scream randomly at stone things that probably couldn't hear her' stage.

"Im sorry if I ever make you depressed." Came a melancholy voice behind her.

"Timid, this is not a good time, cant you see?" raven sighed exasperatedly.

"Im sure happy isn't doing anything bad for your reputation. She knows better than that." A yellow hooded figure popped up next to timid (knowledge). Timid cringed away slightly.

"Ya. Its not like she's going to put on a pink frilly dress and put flowers everywhere" a green cloaked raven laughed from where she had appeared in a tree. (Brave)

"Knowing her, she probably is." Orange and red popped up next to her. (Angry (red) and rude (orange))

"You're not helping." Growled raven. "Why did you let her out?!"

"We didn't! She found her way out somehow." (Brave)

Raven growled again. "Shit. This is what I get for letting beast boy convince me to take a day off of meditating!" she kicked the cinder statue in front of her, resulting in nothing but a squashed foot. "Erggg!!"

"Uh, raven?" (Timid)

"What?"

"Uh, look over there" timid pointed to a large baby blue arch way that had sprung up in the circle of portals leading to different emotions. (Long sentence)

"What's that?"

* * *

Ok. Short chapter, but I wanted to get something out. Sorry. Im such a lazy bum. 


	3. ravens back!

YAY! MORE PEOPLE WHO HATE TERRA!! I FEEL SO HAPPY!

(p.s. go visit loser with a llama. She's my friend.)

Huggiessuckgopampers: YAY!! BE MEAN TO TERRA!! SHES A MOTHERCLUCKING BEOTCH!!!

Beast Boy Fan: that would work, but digging her heart out with a rusty hair pin or gutting her would be more appropriate, as well as more violent and also more slow and painful. Then again, shooting her in the head would be satisfying. But enough of my rather violent means of killing terra. (Can you see I hate her? Mother clucking beotch…)

Hidden smile: yup. Definitely more terra bashing in this one.

* * *

"Uh…." Raven gaped at the baby blue frilly arch way in front of her.

"This cant is good." Knowledge commented, coming up behind her.

"Yyyya. Well. We're outta here. By Rae!" brave clapped her hands and the congregation of emotions swooped down from there various perches on trees of the statues and back through there arch ways into there realms.

"Well, im sorry to leave you, but…" knowledge bowed slightly to raven and disappeared in a puff smoke.

"Mighty helpful bunch, ne?" she muttered darkly, venturing towards the scarily fluffy arch way. _This is even worse than happy._

Stepping through the arch way, she emerged into a land paved with dark blue tiles and adorned with heart and flowers.

"ooooookay. This is strange" she looked at the pink sign hanging from a tree in front of her. As she looked at it, it started to recite its message in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Welcome, one and all to loves domain. May you have a happy travel in this land of peace and joy!"

Raven felt like hurling. _Love, eh? Well, we'll see about that._ She cracked her knuckles menacingly.

-Behind raven-

Raven in a light blue cloak quietly slipped past raven and out her portal, slipping past the stone statues that obligingly let her through.

"Hey! Happy! Let me take a turn!"

-Outside of raven's body, in the kitchen-

The others watched in confusion as raven supposedly had an argument with herself.

-Inside-

"Ack!! I see her!"

raven ran out of loves domain and headed towards the portal to her regular self. She could see love standing up ahead, ever once and a while disappearing as love reappeared. She flew over the stone statues. (Something that hadn't occurred to her before) and began attempting to strangle both love and happy at the same time as get control over her body. (Not an easy thing to do)

-Again, outside ravens body-

"Hey! Give me a chance!" (Love)

"No! You'll let raven back!" (Happy)

"No I won't! She's back in my domain." (Love)

The others watched as raven argued back and forth. There was a slight discrepancy in her voice, signifying that this was an argument between two emotions. The higher pitched gigglly voice, they guessed love, was replaced by another one. When she returned, she did not have good news.

"Love, you idiot!! She's right here! She tried to strangle me!!"

"Sooooooo not my fault!"

"Oh ya?"

"Wanna fight me?"

This was gonna be interesting.

"Uh, Rae?" cyborg started.

With a new distraction, both emotions lost concentration and returned to ravens mind. For a second, ravens body hung there, a blank look in her glassy eyes, before ravens normal, cold voice filled the air again.

"Whew. It's good to be back." She opened her eyes and looked at the dumbfounded titans. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." she attempted to straighten her leotard, but paused when she felt the unfamiliar silky feeling of the red dress.

Slowly, she looked down at herself, horror evident in her eyes. When she saw the dress, she screamed. Not some girly scream, but a shriek like a banshee that was heard throughout all of jump city. The microwave exploded and starfire ended up with an afro, as raven ran, still screaming likes a banshee, out of the room. They winced as they heard items around the house explode.

"well." Stated terra. At least we have black mail." She pointed to the video camera above them.

"DIE BITCH!!"raven screamed, as a door fell out of a black portal above terra and knocked her out cold. Just for added affect, raven blew up the video camera as well.

Robin was the first to speak. "Oooookay… that was, strange to say the least"

"Ya, but did she have to blow up the camera?" cyborg whined.

Beast boy snorted and walked out of the room.

"Friends, what is it that raven has done to my air?" star asked, prodding the orange afro that had once been her hair. Robin whined.

"Ya. We're gonna have to do something about that. It's called an afro, starfire."

"Fabulous!" star clapped her hands in ignorant delight. _Dear god._ Though cyborg. _She has a lot to learn._

_

* * *

_

ok. sory. not so much terra bashing. i think ill add another chapter of constant terra bashing just to makeup for it. ehehehehe:)evil lugh


End file.
